


Married Death

by protaganope



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU where the last words your soulmate says to you appears on your skin, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protaganope/pseuds/protaganope
Summary: His forearm burns.





	Married Death

Hamilton, here, struggles to keep his composure. As she says her last words to him, so beautiful in her tiredness, she is a vision. Even as she threatens to sway into sleep, one hand near her mouth as she smothers a yawn. 

“Well, I’m going back to sleep.”

His forearm burns. 

And there the words were, appeared as though they’d always been. 

His heart threatens to pump outwards from his chest, and he swallows.

Eliza is leaving. 

“Hey,” He thinks, for a moment, of telling her. Telling her that it isn’t a meeting of business he is attending, but rather a meeting with death. Telling her of the engraved words on his arm, what they mean for him now.

He thinks, for a moment, of her heartbreak; of her tears. And he puts that suggestion to rest. He doesn’t want to see her cry.

“Best of wives, and best of women.”

But when has the world catered to his wants and needs? His Betsey gasps, staggering, and he jumps to catch her as she sways dangerously.

Eliza looks into his eyes, for a moment, and he knows he’s lost. 

He doesn’t need to look at her forearm to know he’s sentenced her to a lifetime of agony. 

What could he do? Filled with grief, he leaves. Begins a new matrimony in death.


End file.
